


Sleeping Aids

by turnyourankle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle, prompt "insomnia".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Aids

"So just because you can't sleep, I've got to be up too?" Gerard mumbles, having given up on falling back asleep after Brian's prodding.

Brian grunts from under the sheets, his mouth pressed against Gerard's hip. Gerard twitches involuntarily, almost kneeing Brian in the chest. He kicks off the rest of the sheets, unveiling Brian's head, hair mussed and flat, eyes shiny and wet.

Brian drags a finger under Gerard's boxers, a small tug all that's needed to start pulling them down.

"Come on, you fucking love it," Brian says, and Gerard can just hold back a sigh. There's tightness in his gut, and he's still tired, but fuck, his dick has a will of its own now. Gerard's pretty pleased that he's wearing his oldest boxers tonight; they glide off with the most ease.

His thighs twitch when Brian shifts over him, pulling himself up, straddling Gerard. It doesn't take much work before he's managed to push himself onto Gerard's dick.

Gerard's definitely wide awake now, and he manages an, "Oh my god," before gasping and his hips bucking up. His skin is tingling, and he has to use his newfound alertness to control himself. "Fuck, sorry, that was fucking, fucking fast, ngh."

It's too hot, watching Brian above him, his face contorted, and his muscles flexing, making his tattoos move. It's too much, and Gerard has to shut his eyes to hold still. He tries to focus on the feeling of Brian's weight on him, the faint smell of his sweat.

"I had plenty of time to prep before you woke up, sleeping beauty." Gerard can practically hear Brian wincing, but he continues to move, slowly rising and lowering himself.

"Ha, ha," Gerard says, more of a croak than anything else. "Very, fucking, funny, oh god."

It doesn't take long before Brian's grunts grow longer and more guttural. His hands are planted on Gerard's chest, and his weight lands squarely on them when he pushes himself up and then down again. It's easy, too fucking easy and too fucking quick, and Gerard has to work hard at not bucking up, not wanting to thrust harder than Brian is prepared and ready for.

Looking at Brian's face and the way his neck strains is just too much. Brian's mouth is open and his tongue is poking out ever so slightly; if Gerard keeps looking at him he's not going to last much longer.

He closes his eyes again. He grabs at Brian's dick, he manages a few quick strokes before merely holding on tightly. Brian grunts at that, and his movements get frantic, more small thrusts into Gerard's hand than riding.

The tension in Gerard's belly's practically unbearable now, his skin electric. "Fuck me, fuck, " Brian grunts out, and Gerard knows it's close now. He just has to keep himself together a little bit longer---he strokes Brian's dick a couple more times, grazing his balls.

Brian comes, shooting his load all over Gerard's chest. It's on then: Gerard lets himself go, thrusting and bucking until he snaps. Brian's weight on him is grounding, and he pants, catching his breath as he watches Brian's fucking wicked smile.

They're practically stuck together, their sweat a simple glue and Brian rolls off Gerard with a heavy sigh. Gerard pulls him in for a kiss, Brian is pliable, lips soft and tongue prodding. The taste of Brian's spit still drives Gerard fucking crazy. He's more awake now than earlier, fingers itching to pull Brian's hair and write things down and hold a fucking cigarette and a cup of coffee—

"How am I supposed to sleep now?"

Brian shrugs with one shoulder, and bites down on Gerard's shoulder lightly. He burrows his head back into his pillow.

"Mmmm, I heard warm milk and apples help." It's muffled, and Gerard can tell that Brian's already drifting off into the promised land. The fucker.

"Asshole."

"You're welcome."


End file.
